Where fire burns, Ashes remain
by Venusgirl 2290
Summary: Story Summary inside. Nate/Chloe. Lemons later on in the story. *Warning: No one under the age of 18 reading this please. Thank you
1. Deception of the Heart

_Uncharted Fanfiction_

_Pairing: Nate/Chloe_

_Title: Where fire burns, Ashes remain._

_Plot: After the events of uncharted 3, Nate and Elena gets married and lives a happily life, but happiness isn't all what it is when Nate finds Elena in bed with another man after coming back from a trip with Victor Sullivan on one of his treasure hunts. Deciding to head back out on another trip with Victor, Nate runs into the past when Chloe Frazer decides to joins them on their trip around the world, looking for ancient artifacts and facing danger along the way that will determine Nate and Chloe's fate once more._

**_Author's notes: I was looking at the fanfiction of the uncharted series and to my disappointment, I didn't see much of Nate and Chole fanfictions around so I have decided that go ahead and type it up. Personally when I played uncharted 2, I really didn't like the ending where Nate chooses Elena because I thought Chloe was much more fearless and badass then Elena was._**

**_*Hides away from Elena fans* I'm not bashing on Elena fans so please forgive me. Anyway without further interruptions, here is chapter of this fanfiction._**

**_P.S: I will try to update on some of the fanfiction stories that wasn't finished because I really don't want discontinue them at all. Please review and honest criticism is allowed but please don't flame on my story._**

**_Warning: No one under the age of 18 years of age. I don't want no trouble with law nor the internet law. Thanks_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Deception of the Heart

Nathan Drake, a descendant of the famous English explorer Francis Drake, sat an air plane, looking around the window in deep thought while expression showed nothing but hurt and pain. Usually, Nate was the kind of person that was always ready to joke using his sarcastic attitude, however he was quiet as a pin drop.

"Nate what would you like to drink?" Asked Victor Sullivan, calling out towards the cockpit of the his private plane. When Victor receive no answer, he came out to see Nate not saying a word nor looking up at him but the window.

"Damn it, you're starting to worry the hell outta me! Haven't spoken a word since we got on this plane and deciding to head out on another treasure hunt like this when we got back from one isn't like you at all, Nate." Said Victor as Nate continued to stay silent in his thoughts.

"Well, when you're ready to talk, just give me a shout." Said Victor as he was nearing out back to the cockpit, Nate spoke out something that made him turn back and take a seat in front of Nate.

"Nate, I know you want to say something so speak or forever hold your peace." Said Victor as Nate looked up from the window to direct his attention all to his best friend right now.

"I'm sorry that I just called you outta of the blue to go on this trip with you, but I just couldn't stay at that home that I shared with Elena. I just couldn't." Said Nate putting his face between his hands, while trying to hold back the tears he desperately wanted to let out.

"Please tell me what happened. I thought everything between you and Elena was going well." Said Victor

"Yeah, well that's what I thought too Vic, till I caught Elena with another man in our bed. OUR bed, Victor!" Said Nate as he grew more upset.

"Jesus, Nate. Why did she do that to you?" Asked Victor as he watch Nate's expression change from upset to rage.

"Because she always bitched and whined on how much I spend my time on looking for artifacts then what I do with her and she judges the fact that I stopped loving her and I have forgotten my marriage and vows to her! I tried to provide everything that I do for her and yet it's never enough for her! What the fuck do I have to do to make her see that?!"exploded Nate as he throw a glass at the wall, shattering it to little pieces.

"Nate, calm down. Look, Elena should know what you and her have been through together. If she did do this then she is messed up for sure." Said Victor.

"If, IF?! Victor, I saw her in bed naked with another man in my bed. The very same bed I slept in with her! Of course she should know what we have been through, from the El Dorado, Marco Polo and The Middle East incidents she should know what the fuck we been through but did she care enough? Hell no plus she wasn't wearing her wedding ring that I have given to her which was still on top of the table so I just took the damn ring and left her to pleasure herself with another son of a bitch in my home!" Said Nate as he sat back down, shaking from anger and out of breathe from telling Victor everything that has been going recently.

Victor was in shock and in disbelief when Nate talked about Elena in a way that he hated her so much for hurting him Victor wondered if Elena has been doing this to Nate for a while since they got married.

"Oh and to answered your question, Victor, Elena has done this to me more than once to me. She points the finger at me for everything I do wrong but when it comes to me pointing out something she does wrong, she starts to scream at me for no reason at all. This is why I called you out here so that we can do another treasure hunt or just visit some country for a bit till things cool down." Explained Nate calmly

"Hey it's fine. I don't mind doing this besides I have nothing else better to do. Heh, heh tell you what why don't we go to Australia and just take a vacation out there. We can drink, see some strippers and have a blast out there. You know to take your mind off things for a while." Said Victor as Nate went over and grabbed a glass.

"Hahahhaaa, that's more like it. Now that's the Nate I know." Said Victor as he grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring the wine in while calling the captain of the plane to let him know where they wanted to stop to.

"Cheers to a vacation where this old man, gets to see some girls dance and get laid." Said Victor as Nate began to laugh at his old friend

"You're a dirty man Sullivan. Bet I can pull of more woman then you can." Said Nate cheerfully as both Victor and Nate laughed the whole night away, drinking away till Victor passed on the seat of the plane.

Nate looked out the window of the plane, to see beautiful stars out in the beautiful dark sky along with the moon shining through. Feeling his phone vibrate, Nate looked the caller ID only to find that Elena was calling him. Disregarding the call, Nate turned off the phone and let sleep overtake his mind.

"_This vacation shouldn't be so bad."_ Thought Nate as fell asleep in the seat while Victor was snoring loudly in his sleep.


	2. Present Happiness, Hurtful Past

**_Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait on this story. I thought that it wasn't that good of a story but I was fooled nonetheless. Lol_**

**_Nate: Yeah I get to bang Chloe! Wooohoo! *throws a fist into the air*_**

**_Venusgirl: Umm Nate, it would be a long wait before you do anything to Chloe._**

**_Nate: Oh damn it!_**

**_Elena: Nate! Nate, where are you?_**

**_Nate: Shit! Venusgirl, hide me please._**

**_Venusgirl: *Raises eyebrow* Why?_**

**_Nate: Sunshine is here and I'm not ready to get a tan from her._**

**_Venusgirl: *sighs* Behind the bookcase._**

**_Nate: Thanks *pushes a switch, opening the bookcase, and hides while pushing the switch to close it*_**

**_Elena: Venusgirl have you seen Nate? *while panting for air*_**

**_Venusgirl: Does it look like I have time to keep track of your husband? I'm a busy woman here._**

**_Elena: Yes, now have you seen him?_**

**_Venusgirl: Yes I did as a matter of fact, he went and drove off in your car when he heard your big mouth all in my house. –bitch-_**

**_Elena: Thanks. *Went off in my car and chased after Nate*_**

**_Venusgirl: Hey that's my car. What the fuck. Please enjoy the second installment of this chapter while I report my car stolen by a crazy manic._**

* * *

Chapter 2: Present Happiness, Hurtful past

The plane landed Victor's private jet roughly at the Sydney International Private Jet Terminal airport, which woke up Nate from his long nap and stared outside to see that the sun was shining brightly through the window of the plane. His eyes adjusting to the sun rays that hit him in the eyes, Nate turn on his phone only to find that he had a voice 3 voice messages from Elena.

Nate sighed as he press the message play button to hear what his lovely wife had to say.

_Voice messager: You have three new messages._

_Voice message 1: Elena_

_Nate, it's Elena. I know that you are mad at me for what I did but know that I love you and only you. Now pick up your damn phone so that we can talk this out baby. I love you, I love you._

_*Beep*_

_Voice message 2: Elena_

_Hey I'm calling you. Why the fuck is your phone off?! You better not be cheating on me Nate because I'm still you're fucking wife so when you stop eating another woman's pussy then give me a call back! Bye!_

_*Beep*_

_Voice message 3: Elena_

_*Sobbing* Know what why the hell do you have to make things difficult for us huh? I have tried to work out things with you only for you to be more of a jackass to me. You worry about traveling around the world looking for dumb treasures. Hell like that's going to bring us closer getting more money for us. *A man's voice is heard in the background* It's okay Carlos, I'm fine. Anyway Nate remember that you are still married to me so stop acting like a child and face your responsibilities like a real man._

_*Beep*_

_Voice messager: End of messages. Goodbye._

Nate looked at his phone and laughed silently to himself as he put the phone away in his pocket.

"I take it that was Elena wasn't it?" Said Victor as he stretched his arms high and cracking his neck a little.

"Yeah. It actually made me laugh a little though. She thinks I'm eating out another woman. What a dumbass." Said Nate laughing as Victor joined in the hilarious moment

"Well you might be doing that pretty soon and you know what they say. What happens in Australia, stays in Australia." Said Victor as both of them laughed their way in getting their bags from the plane and exiting out, only to have a car out for them already for them to use.

"You had a rental out for us, Victor?" Asked Nate as Victor smiled at him.

"No Nate, This is my private car for when I come here. Besides I have a sister name Rachel whom we are going to stay with for the during our time here. She lives around not too far from here so we are nearby." Said Victor as both Nate and Victor loaded up the car and headed off to Rachel's home.

"So how many times have you traveled out here Vic?" Asked Nate

"As long as I remember. At one point, my parents moved here into Australia when I was 5 years old and my baby sister was 1. Since then we all have been here until I decided to head out on my own for a bit." Explained Victor

"Damn Sullivan your old, about 70 right?" Joked Nate earning a chuckle from Victor.

"Far from it. I'm 55 years old and my sister is 54 years old." Said Victor as he continued to drive on.

"I'm happy to be here and all but it just keeping eating at me." Said Nate

"You mean about the whole Elena thing? I don't blame you, Nate. Infidelity can cause even the nicest hearts to go into the dark. Question is if she isn't happy with you then why stay around and make you suffer?" Asked Victor

"I keep asking myself the same thing. As many times as she has hurt me, I just thought that she would change if we worked things out but then we would be back to square one on everything. Elena wasn't the woman I met back then. Sarcastic, loveable, and a joy to have around. I don't know what changed in her but for all I know enough is enough." Said Nate.

"What do you plan to do?" Asked Victor questionably

"I might have to give her the divorce since her unfaithfulness damaged this marriage already. I can't take it no more but hell who cares I'm here to have fun and have a hangover in the morning." Said Nate as Victor smiled and cracked a smile.

"Typical Nate. You never change and that why I'm friends with you all these years." Said Victor

"Hey, bros before hoes right?" Said Nate as Victor and Nate high-fived each other.

"Correctmundo. Now let's get off this road. My ass hurts from sitting here." Said Victor, making Nate laugh as they headed on towards the road.

After a long drive, Nate and Victor made it to Rachel's home, getting their bags from the car, heading towards the door and knocking on it. When the door opened, there was Rachel whom had short greyish hair and blue eyes and was a gorgeous woman for her age.

"Victor, my dear brother how are you?" Asked Rachel as she hugged Victor tightly

"I'm well my sister. I can't complain. Rachel, this is Nate here. Good friend, Ally and sometimes a sarcastic jackass when he wants to be." Said Victor as the trio laughed

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nate. I heard many wonderful things about you and the travels you have done over the years of looking for different treasures, and sometimes trying to rob a bank." Said Rachel

"Well you heard correctly. It's wonderful to meet you too." Said Nate as his stomach started to growling

"I take it that you and my brother are hungry. Not to worry I will make a hearty meal for you two. Please do come in and make yourselves feel at home." Said Rachel as they all went into the home and began their night of enjoyable laughter

The trio were finished their meals and were all laughing as Victor was telling his sister crazy stories about Nate and himself.

"So there we were drunk as hell, singing some karaoke song, not making sense of anything and messing up on the lyrics. The audience were booing us off the stage till someone started to throw vegetables at us and we hauled our asses out that bar quicker then the fucking road runner." Said Victor as the trio laughed of their asses to the point that tears were coming from their eyes.

"Hey Victor, tell your sister about that night that we booked outta of the hotel in Miami ." Said Nate.

"Why don't you tell this one, Nate." Said Victor smiling

"Okay. So went to this bar as usual to get drunk and whatnot. Tell me how two chicks see us one a young woman and an older woman and they come towards us. The young woman was sexy gorgeous as hell, while Victor went for the old woman. We talked for a bit, danced together and drunk some beers and whatnot. The two woman were feeling a bit tipsy and they had a hotel so we called a cab for us because the women didn't want us to leave so we went over to their hotel.

When we got in, Victor goes into one room and I went into another. I begin to make out with this girl but things get weird when she put handcuffs on me and I managed to get from her, having only one cuff on my arm. This woman wanted to do some kinky things that involved whips and chains, and me I simply just put back on my shirt and slowly walked out the door.

I then ran to the older woman's room and to my eyes Victor had a ball chain in his mouth and was about to be handcuffed to the bed but then he got loose from the woman and both of us ran out that damn room while the girls drunk and all were falling all over the place, yelling for us to come back with whips on their hands whipping everyone and anything as they were catwomen." Said Nate as Rachel and Victor laughed.

"To make matters worse, I was only in my boxers that night." Said Victor as the trio were howling with laugher. Nate's phone starts to ring at that moment and he excuse himself from the table, only to see it was Elena calling. Seeing what she wanted, he picked up the phone.

"Elena, what is it?" Asked Nate slightly annoyed

"_You know have been calling you all day and you have not answered me back. What the fuck is wrong with you?!"_ Yelled Elena

"First of all don't yell at me! Second, you should know what's going on. Don't act like you didn't do anything, Elena because I'm not buying the bullshit!" Yelled Nate

"_See and this is how you want things to work out. Seriously you always go off on your hunts but you never take me anymore. Why is that huh because you go off with another shank right? Why are you not answering me?! Talk to me goddamn it!"_Yelled Elena

"That's enough Elena! You call me and you ask me where I am and this is how you talk to me?! The one that opened her legs and connect herself to gardening hose was you. You say to me that you are still my wife but bitch to me you are a wi-fi which means your connected to all of the international bastards that you fuck on your computer. That's right you fuck your computer literality, so before you accuse me of going down on another woman make sure you have proof because at this point I don't even respect you as a wife nor a woman. I have to go I have better things to do then to hear you bitching. Bye Elena." Said Nate as he hung up the phone while Elena was yelling in the background.

"You okay Nate?" Asked Victor as Nate sat back down on the dinner table.

"Yeah, it was Elena again. Same old bullcrap as usual." Said Nate as he took a gulp of his beer.

"Hmm very unhappy woman it sounds like. I'm sorry that you have to go through that." Said Rachel

"It's okay. Elena is senile at times and at this point I'm just trying to be in peace while I'm on this vacation but she isn't making things any easier for me." Said Nate

"Well Nate, an unhappy woman isn't going to be easy. Victor has told me some of things that is happening to you and your wife while you were on the phone with her. Love is not an easy thing, but when infidelity is involved then that's when the vows of marriage are broken. Elena did just that when she did the first time. You are a handsome young man and have very good potential in this world as an explorer. Don't let her stop from doing what makes you happy because in the long run, she has you trapped in her web of misery. Just remember that and you will be okay. I do apologize because this wasn't my business to begin with however I just wanted to tell you this." Said Rachel.

"It's okay Rachel and thank you a lot. Also thanks to your brother as well because I would be in Australia if it wasn't for him." Said Nate as both Rachel and Victor got up from their seats and hugged Nate.

"All will be okay Nate. Besides whenever you need to talk, we will be here to listen no matter how much it hurts you. I always say this quote: "The more pain you go though in life, the stronger you will get". Just remember this and you will be fine." Said Rachel

"Believe me everything will turn out okay. Tomorrow night Nate we are going out so prepare yourself for the best night of your life." Said Victor

"I bet I could still more chicks then you could Victor." Said Nate as the trio laughed once more.

"Oh dear, this night was a laughable and heartwarming moment. Well I'm going to do the dishes and it's off to bed for me. The rooms are upstairs and so help yourselves and please stay as long as you need to. Goodnight." Said Rachel as she went to the kitchen to clean while both Victor and Nate went to their own rooms for the night.

That night, Nate put the phone on the dresser, went to bed and fell asleep. As he was sleeping he started to dream when times were happier between him and Elena.

_Dream Sequence_

_Nate and Elena went on their second honeymoon in Japan. Both of them had just come from a wonderful evening together._

"_Oh Nate isn't Japan just wonderful." Said Elena as Nate came up behind her and hugged her waist while planting kisses on her neck._

"_Yes, it is. So why Japan Elena?" Asked Nate_

"_Well maybe there is some spots here for treasure since you do that most of the time." Said Elena_

"_At this time the only treasure I want to hold is you in my arms and just make love to you all night." Said Nate as he continue to plant kisses on Elena's neck and biting it in the process._

"_I love you, Nate." Said Elena as she kissed him back passionately while Nate carried her bridal style towards the bed and laid her gently on it. Nate got on top of Elena and both started kissing each other while their tongues battling for dominance until Nate continuing his passionate kiss of love on Elena. Both feeling breathless they parted while Nate went down on her neck once more._

"_Mmmm…Jeff." Said Elena while Nate stopped kissing her neck and looking at her with shock._

"_Correct me if I'm wrong but did you just called out Jeff's name?" Asked Nate getting upset._

"_No babe, please don't worry about it. Just let us continue." Said Elena as she tried to kiss Nate but he got up from her and started to put on his shoes._

"_No,no, no Nate. Don't do this please. We are on our honeymoon." Said Elena as she pulled on Nate's arm._

"_No Elena! You seriously want me to stroll back in that bed after you called out another man's name? No way." Said Nate as he made his way to the door._

"_Where are you going don't fucking leave! Nate we are still on our honeymoon." Said Elena getting angry_

"_The honeymoon is canceled. I knew you were still up to your harlot cheating ways and to think I could change you to my wife? Yup, big mistake on my part but it's a shame on yours. I will be in a different hotel tonight and don't even try to find me because you won't. Goodbye and goodnight." Said Nate as he walked out of the room while Elena yelled after him but he didn't stop walking for her as she continued to call for him._

_Nate ended up going to the Sakura hotel, getting a room there and watching Japanese programs all night till he felt tired, turned off the television. As he was laying down, a small tear escaped from his eyes as he wondered what he ever saw Elena now that she has broken her vows. Nate fell asleep, trying to forget about what has taken place tonight._

_Dream Sequence end_

Nate jolted up from the bed, covered in sweat as he felt his face and saw that a tear had left his eye. He put his head in his hands wondering what to do about these hurtful thoughts that kept on hunting him.

"_I'm losing my mind right now. I can't let it get to me I can't! I don't want to drink right now because my drunk ass won't wake up in the morning. I will just try to sleep and hopefully when I wake up, that cunt won't be in my dreams."_Thought Nate as he laid back down on the bed and tried to sleep through the night.

* * *

**_Venusgirl: Please or no cookies. *pulls them from the oven and sniffs them*_**

**_Nate: *from the bookcase* is she still around?_**

**_Venusgirl: You can come out now. *pushes the switch for the bookcase to open*_**

**_Nate: Thank you. Where did she go?_**

**_Venusgirl: Well you're crazy ex-wifi stole my car, thinking that you left in her car so now I reported my car stolen so now the cops are on to her._**

**_Nate: Damn crazy ass bitch_**

**_Venusgirl: Tell me about it. Oh look the news._**

**_News anchor man(Dan): In breaking news, there is a hot pursuit on highway I-95. Police have identified Elena Fisher who is going 100 mph in a stolen Toyata highlander, passing red lights, and endangering other cars while swerving in and out through traffic like a madwoman. Let's go Sara Williams with the report. Sara?_**

**_New Anchor woman(Sara): Yes Dan. Reports are coming that Elena had stolen the car from owner Venusgirl whom had made the report of her car being stolen, while supposedly chasing down her husband while rushing down the streets in the process of risking lives. Here is witness to speak on what they saw tonight._**

**_Old woman: I saw a blonde woman racing down that street like she had to use the bathroom or something. It was crazy, I almost got hit by that bitch!_**

**_Young man: Whoa that crazy bitch was going down that fucking road like *beep* speed racer was. I mean she was fucking gone. And I thought she was about the *beep* gas station but she dodged that shit like she was a pro racer_**

**_Mid-30s man: Yea I saw the hot Blondie, go down that road like it was nothing. Shoot I would like to hit that girl. If she can go faster like that I bet what her mouth can do._**

**_Mid-30s woman: What was that motherfucker?! I would cut your motherfucking ass *Mid-30s man runs away while the camera shows the mid-30s woman holding a machete*_**

**_Sara: Police are still on the pursuit with this manic woman so reports will be on hold until she is apprehended and taken into custody. For Sara Williams this is action news. Back you Dan._**

**_Dan: Okay thank you Sara. Stay tune for more breaking about Justin Bieber's outburst with the law and why he hasn't been deported yet._**

**_Venusgirl: Wow Nate! Glad you divorced that nut job._**

**_Nate: So am I *gets a drink and gulps it down in one shot*_**

**_Venusgirl: Please review and take care._**


	3. Tears in Rain

**_Author's notes: Hello once again. I know I keep apologizing for not updating my stories but a lot has been going on for me, especially my grandmother being on life support, with no chance of making it out(Note: I'm not using my grandma's condition as a way to get reviews on my stories. I'm simply telling why I haven't updated my stories is all) so that's why I haven't done much._**

**_I'm still in the works of completing "Deadly love" and hopefully I can around to it._**

**_Nate: Venus, no sex scene yet?_**

**_Venusgirl: Ummm Nate, there won't be no sex scene till I write it_**

**_Nate: Oh come on, Venus! I need some action in my life._**

**_Venusgirl: Sorry can't help you there._**

**_Nate: *sigh* Well can you find me a booty call?_**

**_Venusgirl: What, no! Do what Victor does and go out._**

**_Nate: Yea about that, Vic doesn't really do that. Trust me I know!*pulls out his phone to show Venusgirl what Vic really does*_**

**_Victor:*drunk as hell* Hasn't anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes? *shows Victor having dinner and holding a conversation with a female mannequin*_**

**_Victor: Ha that's wonderful. Why don't you and I get away from this crowd and take this party to my room, what do ya say? *the mannequin's head falls on the table*_**

**_Victor: Oh yea, let's get it on baby! *Takes the mannequin up to the room and shows what happens next when venusgirl turns off the image*_**

**_Venusgirl: Creepy as fuck. How were you able to record this, Nate?_**

**_Nate: Well I was drunk a little too and didn't know what I was doing._**

**_Venusgirl: Yeah go figure. Enjoy the story folks_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tears in Rain

The sunlight peaks through the bedroom window, making Nate stir from his deep sleep which annoyed the heck out of him. Hearing knock coming from the door, Nate got up from the bed put on a t-shirt(that outlined his psychical features on his upper body.) head towards it and opening it to reveal Victor with his hair looking a mess.

"Damn Vic, you look like shit." Said Nate as Victor laughed along with Nate

"Good Morning, Nate. So how did ya sleep last night?" Asked Victor, as Nate cleared his throat a little.

"I slept well. In fact, I was so deep into my sleep, that I dreamt about me being at the beach, drinking ice tea." Lied Nate as Victor gave him a questioning look.

"Just ice tea? Come on Nate, no one would just drink ice tea on a beach. Anyway my sister is making some breakfast for us so head on down when you are ready" Said Victor as he patted Nate's shoulders as he left downstairs. Nate sighed heavily, knowing that he lied to his best friend about the dream that he had. He didn't want to make Victor and Rachel worry about his problem with Elena nor pity him, however he is grateful to both Victor and his sister Rachel for supporting him through his hard time.

"_Well, might as well freshen up and start the day anew."_Thought Nate as he got into the bathroom, turn on the hot shower, removed his boxers and t-shirt, throwing them to the side as he hopped into the shower. Stepping in the hot shower, Nate wets his hair while grabbing the soap and wash cloth, washing away the dirt from his body and sometimes scrubbing so hard that parts of his skin turned red.

"_I don't want her touch on me no longer, she disgust me!"_Screamed Nate in his thoughts as he continue to scrub very hard to the point he his armed was red like a tomato. He then grabbed his razor and started to shave all the hairs off of his body, thus grabbing the wash cloth with more soap and scrubbing more and more. Tired from continually washing his body, Nate stood under the hot shower, closing his eyes, letting the water fall on his body.

Living the marriage life, Nate was happy, felt loved to the one who meant to him the most and vowed to be there for her but he wondered if those feelings were nothing but just an illusion that he made up in his mind, thinking if the word forever really did existed when marriage was involved between two people.

Realizing that the hot water was gone, Nate shut off the shower, got out from the shower and dried himself with his towel. Wrapping the towel around this waist, Nate went back into the room, got the clothes he was going to wear for the day, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, got dressed, put his shoes on and was head out the door until his phone started to ring. Picking and up the phone, Nate saw that it was Elena that was calling him.

"_What could she want now?"_Thought Nate as he answered the phone

"Yes Elena." Said Nate as he waited for Elena to answer.

"_Nate we need to talk about things. I don't want to lose because you are important to me so much. I'm sorry for the way I have treated you. Forgive me please._" Begged Elena

"You want to talk…after what you have done? Oh let's not forget that now I'm important to you. The thrills you are giving me with your horseshit lies and how you continue to deny what you did? Wow you're a great actress. In fact, you should win an Oscar award for being the world's greatest liar or better yet how about you get a page of the Genius world record of being the most trashy and easy hooker in town. You will be famous with those titles down your belt." Said Nate sarcastically

"_Look asshole, I just want to work things out with you. Why can't you see that, Nate? We have memories together, good ones! Can't we relive those memories again, Nate…please?"_Cried Elena that Nate had to think on it for a moment if this was a trick and he quickly came up with a response.

"I've loved you more ways than one. Caressed and held you, protecting my angel of heaven. Seen the sunset together at the beach, as the stars started to show in the night sky, glittering like diamonds. All those moments we cherished will be forever lost in time, like tears in rain." Said Nate as he hung up the phone, leaving Elena confused at what he just told her while holding the phone in her hand.

Done talking on the phone, Nate turns off his phone, places it on the charger, and heads out to join Victor and Rachel for breakfast as he smile to himself and relieved that a weight of burden was lifted from him as he decided it was time to be himself once more and forget the memories of Elena breaking his heart and making ones that are going to make him happy once more.

* * *

**_Venusgirl: *Yawns* I shouldn't be tired yet. Oh well *Goes into her bedroom, and falls asleep. Not long after, Venusgirl awakes to the sound of Nate and a moaning female coming from the other room* Seriously, when I'm about to sleep? *Gets out of bed, goes towards Nate's room door, opening it* Nate, if you don't keep it the fu- *Nate reveals himself along with Chole who is in the bed with him._**

**_Nate: Hey Venusgirl, how are you? *ask nervously*_**

**_Venusgirl: Was sleeping till I heard you two, moaning like animals in a jungle._**

**_Chole: Sorry about that. I'm a louder screamer. *winks seductively at Nate*_**

**_Venusgirl: So I have heard…tonight. Well, just keep it down. I need to sleep. Now goodnight. *Goes out and shuts the door behind her*_**

**_Nate: Night. *Turns to Chole* Want more baby?_**

**_Chole: You don't have to ask twice, handsome._**

**_Venusgirl: Please review while I sleep. *cries in her sleep while the sex moans continue on from Nate's room*_**


	4. Not today Satan, not today

_**Venusgirl: *Comes in a suit* Welcome to another installment of this story. Today our hero with deals with more phone calls from his crazy ex an- **_

_**Nate: Venusgirl! Come quick you have to see this.**_

_**Venusgirl: We will be back after these messages. *goes over to Nate* Nate I was recording a video. What do you want *Nate pulls out his phone* Oh no…if this is about Victor doing some crazy creepy shit I don't want to know. **_

_**Nate: No someone sent me this video of Elena supposedly strip dancing. **_

_**Venusgirl: Oh dear… *sees the video***_

_***20 minutes later***_

_**Venusgirl: *throws up in the toilet* Nate…w-why you do this? *sobs* that's the worse strip dance I ever seen. **_

_**Nate: Well at least the video wasn't in HD**_

_**Venusgirl: OH GOD! MENTAL PICTURE *throws up more in the toilet* Nate…just know that I will get you back for this when you least except it.**_

_**Nate: Well I'm going to head out for the night with Chloe. Bye-bye *he leaves***_

_**Venusgirl: Of course you know this means war. *smirks sinisterly***_

* * *

Chapter 4: Not today Satan, not today.

Heading out from his room, Nate could smell the breakfast from where he was and headed down the stairs towards the dining room to see Victor already devouring his breakfast while Rachel was busy cooking in the kitchen.

"Oh man, I just love the small of wonderful breakfast made in the morning. How are you all?" Said Nate as he sat took a seat at the end of the table.

"I'm great Nate. Just here eating this wonderful food that my talented sister has made for us all. Hell, even the coffee taste great." Said Victor as he took a sip of his coffee while Rachel came by with a coffee cup and pour some coffee into Nate's cup.

"Thank you Rachel. So Victor what's in our task list for today?" Asked Nate as he drank his coffee.

"Well Rachel has to go out into town today to get some food for tonight and then after that the night is ours for the taking." Said Victor as Rachel handed Nate's plate of food and he began to eat.

"Mmmm. Say Rachel, this breakfast is delicious. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time." Said Nate as ate his food as Rachel nodded and joined the both of them in eating their meal quietly.

Nate looked around and felt like a heavy burden that was lifted from his shoulders. In a way he was glad to be away from the drama and just have peace just for a moment along with his best friends that made him laugh and actually smile. Hearing some call out his name, Nate blinked his eyes and noticed that both Victor and Rachel were staring at him.

"You were spaced out there, Nate. Is everything okay?" Asked Victor

"Yeah…I just feel better. You know like I can breathe fresh air once more without having to choke on the pollution from other." Said Nate as he finished up his breakfast.

"Well I'm glad that you feel this way. It's not good being tied to someone who isn't going to give you happiness in return." Said Rachel as she finished the rest of her coffee.

"Thank you. Well I'll help you clean the dishes since you cook this meal for us." Said Nate as he got up and collected everyone's plates including his. Rachel and Victor thanked him as they both went to get ready for the day.

Placing all of the dirty dishes in the dish washer, Nate leaned over the counter and started to daydream once more about all of the good times he shared with Elena before she changed to the person whom is a complete stranger to him. At times he wonders where did he go wrong in this marriage and how hard he tried to explain to her that he was out finding other treasures so that he can sell them for a bit of income.

The reason that Nate didn't want to take Elena out to his treasure hunts was because he wanted to keep her safe from danger due to the last time that he thought she had died back when they were in Himalayas. Elena didn't want to hear none of his explanations as why she couldn't go with him on his travels and would always end up arguing with him about it. All he cared about with her safety and she threw his gratitude in his face with the cries bitching and whining to the point where he would just end up leaving her arguing with the four corners of the room.

Lost in his daydream, Nate jumped a little when he heard the dishwasher beep loudly, stirring him from his thoughts. He then dried the wet dishes, put them away in the cabinet and went to the book shelf to see what book he can read till Victor and Rachel were done getting their morning routines in the house. Looking in the book shelf, there was one book that caught his attention, grabbed it and sat down in the living room and read some of it. Focusing on the book, he didn't noticed that Rachel and Victor had made their way back downstairs fully dressed and ready to head out.

"Ah I see you picked up one of my books." Said Rachel

"Sorry, I was just bored and need something to do." Said Nate started to hand her back the book.

"No no. You can finish reading it if you like. Mi casa is su casa." Said Rachel smiling at Nate he put the book down on the table.

Victor, Rachel and Nate all then left in Rachel's car to start their day of shopping for food, clothes and other supplies they may need for the home. They as well dined in a small restaurant and made conversation as they all crack over some jokes and more funny stories that other made people look at the trio in confusion. At times they would stop to take pictures of each other just it was nearby a beach or some kind of historical landmark. By nightfall, the trio returned back home, got out the bought items from the car and took them inside to be sort out.

"Oh dear what a day it was. I never had this much fun going out to buy things." Said Rachel as she put the food in the kitchen.

"I agree. Hey Nate ready to have fun tonight because you know I am." Said Victor as Nate laughed

"Sure thing, Vick. Let's see who can get the most ladies tonight." Said Nate

"Well while you guys are out, I will make dinner so that you two can have something to eat once you can back home." replied Rachel as she headed back out to the kitchen to start cooking.

"Rachel, you should think about getting a maid or butler. You do too much." Said Victor

"I could do that so that I can get things done quicker." Said Rachel

Both Nate and Victor headed upstairs to their rooms to get freshen up and change into some new clean clothes for their outing. Nate went into his room to see his phone has been fully charged and turned it on just see a few missed calls from Elena and angry text messages that made him laugh. Just as he was about to delete them, the phone rings and the caller id shows Elena's name and number.

"Yes Satan?" Replied Nate picking up the phone just to hear Elena's big mouth yell.

"Oh Elena. I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." Said Nate sarcastically

"_Why don't you pick up your phone when I call you? I have been trying to reach you all fucking day. The hell Nate?_" Asked Elena furiously.

"Being the fact that the only thing you do is argue over the phone, I don't pick up." Replied Nate

"_Look I don't just argue okay. I'm calling because I was going to ask you if you can loan me some money for the house. I need to buy some things for home." _Said Elena as Nate started to laugh.

"Haha! What's the matter Elena? The strip club isn't paying you well enough?" Replied Nate

"_Listen asshole, I'm not a hooker that needs to be paid for sex._" Said Elena

"Oh that's right I forgot. You dance and have sex for free." Replied Nate.

"_Fuck you! Are you going to help me with the money or not?_" Asked Elena

"I'm going to tell you this sweetheart, wherever you are dropping your puss puss, have them pay for all your expenses because you are not getting a dime from me." Replied Nate

" _That's fine. Since we are married I can just go into your account and take some money out. What's yours is mine." _Said Elena as Nate chuckle

"Well that's funny because you are no longer in my accounts. When I found out that your shank ass was out there giving some blow to another man, I removed you from my accounts so that if you tried to take some money out then you would be denied that permission. Now with that being said, I'm going to let you sink in that thought and I'm going to leave. Bye-bye." Replied Nate hang up on the screaming Elena.

After that whole ordeal, Nate got undressed and hopped into the shower, washing off every inch of his toned muscles and as well as his hair. When hot water turned cold, Nate got out the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist, heading toward the room and picking out the outfit he was going to wear for tonight.

Nate picked out black shirt, dark grayish pants, black socks and sneakers that matched with his outfit. He then combed his hair, brushed his teeth as well as used mouth wash, put some cologne and then got dressed in his new outfit. Checking himself out in the mirror, Nate posed for the mirror for a few minutes before Victor started to call him and headed out to meet Victor.

"Looking good there, Nate. Good thing we went to the clothing store today. Ready to head to fun?" Asked Victor as Nate answered by leading the way back down stairs and into the living room.

"My my you two are looking wonderful tonight. Do be careful and please come back safely." Said Rachel as she hugged Nate and Victor goodbye as they went out the door, locking it as they got into Victor's jeep and headed out into the night.

"So Victor where are we heading tonight?" Asked Nate

"We're heading towards Sydney. The city that never sleeps." Said Victor as Nate laughed

"I thought that was Las Vegas that the one place no one slept." Said Nate

"Nate, where there is a bar, and strip no place goes to sleep when they can drink and see babes dance till they are nude." Said Victor as both of them busted out laughing.

"You're a dirty old man Sullvian." Said Nate as Victor continued down the road heading towards their destination. When they reached to the city of Sydney, the city life was blooming with life as all kinds of people walked around, heading to different areas of the city, countless of bars, restaurants and other places of entertainment can be seen. Soon after, Victor turned his car in a parking lot, parked and got out of his car along with Nate.

"This is the bar I usually come too. Welcome to the Marble bar." Said Victor as the both of them went in the bar. When they got inside it was crowded with people, already women were staring at Nate as they walked over to a seat and sat down.

"Hey Sullvian, long time no see. How the sister doing, mate?" Said the bartender as Victor shook the bartender's hand.

" Thomas, my old friend. She's well. At home cooking and clean as usual. She has too much energy and does too much." Said Victor

"Oi, still the powerhouse I see. She should really get a butler or maid to help her." Said Thomas.

"I agree. Thomas I would like to introduce you to Nathan Drake. Nate for short." Said Victor as Nate and Thomas shook hands.

"Pleasure meeting ya mate." Said Thomas

"Same to you, Thomas. Thanks." Said Nate.

"So what will it be tonight for you and your buddy here, Victor?" Said Thomas

"Two beers please." Said Victor

"Just two beers?" Asked Thomas

"Yea for now. I'm driving tonight." Said Victor as Thomas chuckled

"You slowing up on me, mate. Fair enough two beers it is." Said Thomas as he left and coming back quickly with their drinks.

"Cheers my friend." Said Victor as they clinked their bottles together.

"Thank you, Vick. I really appreciate all that you have done for me, especially taking me out here." Said Nate

"Ah, don't mention it. Besides you deserve this and more." Said Victor as he sipped on his beer and called Thomas over to talk to him some more and to catch up things with him.

Taking a sip of his beer, Nate looked around the bar and caught few women staring, winking and blowing kisses over to him. In response, Nate flirted back with them as he smiled and caught the kisses they blew over to him, making the group of girls madly blush and smiled back at him.

"Hello…Nathan Drake." Said a woman's voice behind Nate as he turned slowly around in his seat, with his eyes wide open and mouth shaped into an O….

* * *

_**Venusgirl: There you have it folks. This took me a while to type but nonetheless I finally finished it chapter four to this story. *In quiet voice* Be very quiet…Nate is sleeping so I'm going to wake his ass for him showing me that video with Elena and I have the items to do it. *holds out a pot and some fireworks in hand* **_

_***Venusgirl walks slowly into Nate's room where he is snoring very loudly. She then puts then pot down on the bedside table and puts the fireworks in the pot. Gets out a lighter, lights the fuse and slowly runs out the room and goes back in her room only to hear fireworks go off in Nate's room***_

_**Nate: AHHHHHH WTF?! Venusgirl!**_

_**Venusgirl: What happened Nate, what happened? *tries to hold in the laugher***_

_**Nate: Why the hell is there a pot in my room with fucking fireworks? *Venusgirl starts to laugh* This is your doing?**_

_**Venusgirl: That's right. You should have never made me purge up all of the good food I have eaten with that video of Elena. That's one for Venusgirl. *leaves out of Nate's and goes into her room.***_

_**Nate: This isn't over Venusgirl. I will personally get you back. **_

_**Venusgirl: *quietly laughing to herself* Till next time folks. Goodnight.**_

_**Author's notes: I will try to update every Wednesday so I can gather more ideas on how I want this story to go. Thank you all for being patient and I'm sorry that I didn't try to update sooner. Happy New Year to all and goodnight. **_


	5. The Flame that never died

_Venusgirl: I'm sorry folks, my computer was down and I didn't have internet. I'm so sorry for the inconvince for not updating as fast as I should_

_Nate: Wow...You know you could have called and said something about not trying on this story._

_Venusgirl; Nate, I will make it up to you somehow. _

_Nate: With a hot sexy scene with Chloe?_

_Venusgirl: What? No not yet. I have to do with the dramatic scenes first and whatnot. _

_Nate: Damn it to hell. *Walks away pissed off* _

_Venusgirl: Anyway please review and again I apologized for not updating._

* * *

Chapter 5: The Flame that never died

"Hello...Nathan Drake" Said a woman's voice which made Nate turned around and stared wide eye at whom the voice belonged to.

"Chloe? What a surprise!" Said Nate as they both gave each other a friendly embrace and sat back down on the bar stools.

"It's pleasant to see an old face around. Not to mention out in the streets of Australia, drinking and playing eye spy with the ladies." Said Chloe sarcastically as Nate chuckled a bit.

"A ,man has to do his own thing at times and just take in the enjoyment in the company of others. So what brings you here tonight?" Asked Nate as he drank his beer.

"I decided to come back for a little R and R while trying to stay outta of trouble you know, but you know me I always come up with a mission somehow." Said Chloe.

"Well it's good to see you again. Hell it's always good to see you and that ass of yours, which by the way it still looks good." Said Nate as Chloe laughed and drank her martini. Soon after Victor joined Nate to see how things were going for him and was surprised when he saw Chloe talking to Nate.

"Hey Chloe, long time no see. How are you doing?" Said Victor as he hugged Chloe

"I'm doing great. Just catching up with Nate here and telling him how much of a bad girl I have been." Said Chloe which made both Nate and Victor laugh.

"Well you can hang with us tonight and join us for a couple of drinks. The more the merrier." Said Victor as Chloe joined both Nate and Victor for the night, just talking away, telling jokes and having conversations like they used to back when they were treasure hunting. After the trio had their drinks, Victor decided the fun was far from over and decided to go to one of the night clubs. They all got in Victor's jeep and headed off to whatever night club that didn't have such a long line and all that jazz, thus they ended up at the Woodshed night club, where loud music can be heard from.

"I had like already two beers but I feel like drinking more tonight." Said Victor as he winked at Nate and walked on ahead of both Nate and Chloe.

"Looks like I have to drive home tonight." Said Nate as both Nate and Chloe walked towards the club. The club was full of people when they all went in and it was hard to pass by people without bumping into someone, especially the ones that were already half drunk to their head and buzz-walking all over the club. Soon the three of them found a place to sit and asked for three beers loudly since the music was bouncing off the speakers.

"Hey Nate, do you want to dance with me?" Asked Chloe loudly in Nate's ear.

"Sure, lead the way." Said Nate as Chloe got up from the chair, took Nate's hand, leading them to the middle of the dance floor. As soon as they were on the dance floor, Chloe began to slowly sway her hips to the music. Nate went behind Chloe, hugging his arms around her, putting his body close to hers, and let her grind her hips on to him.

Victor look over to them, seeing how happy Nate was just dancing with Chloe and couldn't help to wonder if Nate truly had hidden feelings for her but noting that it wasn't his business, he didn't pry into asking Nate otherwise. A younger woman was looking over to Victor, winking and smiling at him. Taking notice of this, Victor had set of to polite introduce himself to the girl.

As the music came to a close, Nate and Chloe were now facing each other and were inches from each other's face until the music had end, snapping them from their thoughts. Both of them we back to bar where Victor was and didn't find him until they saw him taking to the young girl.

"Victor doesn't change does he?" Said Chloe loudly

"Nope, he never does and that's why I'm still friends with him all these years." Said Nate as he asked for two bottles of water.

"Water Nate?" Asked Chloe

"In case of I have to drive which most likely I will have to." Said Nate as he downed the water bottle. As both Nate and Chloe continued to talk, soon they started to hear a commotion going on and when they both look at the situation, it was Victor arguing with a younger looking dude. Nate and Chloe hurried their way over to get Victor.

"Why don't you leave her, asshole. This slut here is mine!" Said the younger dude

"Next time, be around her when she smiles and winks at men behind your back, you son of bitch!" Said Victor as Nate tried to get Victor away from the douche-bag

"Oh yea. Come here you bastard!" Said the younger dude as he tried to hit Victor but Nate got in the way and punch the man square in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Nate, let's get outta of here before the cops come!" Yelled Chloe as the trio headed out of the club into the cool night breeze and made their way towards Victor's jeep. Nate then fished the car keys from Victor's pants, opening the car door and helped Chloe putting a boozed Victor in the back seat of the car where he fell asleep.

"Well I guess you have to stay with us for the time being." Said Nate as he drove on while focusing on the night road and headed back to Victor's home. After some time on the road, the trio finally made it back to Victor's place and Rachel came out to greet them but only for her face to fall into horror, seeing Victor drunk half asleep.

"It's good that you two had fun but I just hate when Victor gets drunk this way." Said Rachel as she helped Chloe and Nate take Victor inside the house.

"Rachel this is Chloe Frazer. She's an old friend of ours." Said Nate as he introduced Chloe

"It's nice to meet you. Looks like you are going to be with us for a while so I will set up the other guest room, but first me let put Victor to sleep. Help yourselves to some food and drinks I left out." Said Rachel as she then took her leave with half-drunken Victor at her side.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Asked Nate

"No way, Nate. I used to have to carry him before when he drank like this. It's no problem." Said Rachel as she went inside the house. Soon after Nate and Chloe went in as well and helped themselves to some drinks and seat silently across from the table, waiting for one to break the ice.

"So Nate, what brings you here. One would think that you would be with your married wife back home." Said Chloe

"Yeah about that. Well I would tell what happened but it's going to be a long story though." Said Nate as Chloe looked him as if she was being challenged

"Try me, Nate. We both know that I love...long stories, especially with you." Said Chloe as Nate took a deep breath and told her everything that has happened. Finishing up his explanation, Chloe looked shocked at Nate but wasn't surprised that Elena would hurt him this way.

"Talk about sunshine, burning you quickly for another. And here I thought she was sincere about being with you." Said Chloe

"Yeah but turns out, she was just unsatisfied with everything. While I busted my ass going on treasure hunts and making money, she always accused me of banging other woman when she was doing it the whole time behind my back." Said Nate as the phone started to ring.

"Speak of the devil. Goddamn!" Said Nate as he picked up the phone and put the speaker on so that Chloe can hear as well.

"Elena, I had a nice night till you called. What do you want?" Asked Nate

"_It wouldn't hard to be nice to your wife, Nate."_ Said Elena

"You mean ex-wife. Don't think that I'm still going to be with you because my decision is clear that I don't want someone else's leftovers. Honestly I don't know why you call me." Said Nate sharply

"_I call you because I care that is why. I want to work things out but you won't let me in." _Said Elena as she started to sobbed over the phone, making Nate roll his eyes.

"That's because you let every men, even the dead men inside that tunnel of yours that's why i wouldn't go in. Might have maggots, bats and all that other shit in there. You should considered getting it checked out you know." Said Nate as Chloe quietly started to laugh.

"_See this is what I fucking mean! I can never have a good conversation with you. You always make fucking jokes and don't take shit seriously Nate." _Said Elena

"I can't take you seriously, not in this marriage at all. Hurry up and tell me what you want because you are wasting my time." Snapped Nate

"_I need you to do a few favors for me, like helping pay off this house so I can sell it and move out since you don't want to work this out with me." _Explained Elena

"Damn there are so many ways I could say this to you. Hell no, never in a million years, no chance lance, fuck no and my personal favorite, man falling over a cliff, NOOOOOOOO!" Said Nate as Elena started to talk up again but then Nate hush her.

"Poof. That's my answer you. So if you said enough, have a good night and leave me alone." Said Nate as he hung up the phone as Elena began to scream.

"Wow was intense. Is she always calling you like this?" Asked Chloe taking a sip of water

"Yeah, she is always looking for me when I'm in my peaceful and calm state. I don't know why she still looks for me and she has many men that can help her with her needs." Said Nate as he put his cup in the sink.

"Yeah same here. Well I don't know about you but I'm going to hit the sack. Sleep well Nate and it was nice running into you again." Said Chloe as she walked off and Nate looking at her big ass just moving up and down.

"_Damn the things I can do to that ass. Heh!" _Thought Nate as he turned off the light to the kitchen and headed up stairs to the room to take a hot shower. After his shower, he changed into his boxers and clambered into bed. With the phone in hand, Nate turned it off so that he wouldn't get a disturbed night call from Elena and put the phone down on the shelf. Sleep poking at his eyes, Nate laid down and went to bed for the night.

Later in the night, Nate woke up and found that he couldn't sleep at all so he turned on the televison to Cinamax where they were giving out the late night soft-core porn and Nate made himself comfortable as he propped himself up and sat on the bed. As the lesbians in the porn started to kiss, touching each other, and moan through each others mouth, Nate began to slowly snake his hand down through his tone abs until he reached the inside of his boxers.

Continuing to see the two lesbians in action, Nate then took himself in his hands and started to slowly rub his manhood up and down while groaning and making small moans, quiet enough to not wake anyone else up in the house. Closing his eyes, Nate started to picture Chole just straddling and riding him as her boobs bounced up and down with each movement she made.

With this in his mind, Nate started to pump faster and faster, disregarding his attention to the two lesbians on the tv screen while focusing on Chloe, whom once again penetrated his mind with lust thus awakening his flame of desire for her. Nearing his climax, Nate pumped harder and faster, picturing himself on top of Chloe, as she screamed and moaned loudly his name, encouraging him to go faster, deeper and harder while she made scratch marks on his back.

Pumping once more, Nate came in his boxers with a slightly loud groan as he struggled to get his breath and heart rate back to normal. After cooling down some, Nate decided to head back into bathroom where he then took off his dirty boxers. Throwing them in a dirty laundry basket, Nate stepped in to the shower and turned on the cold water.

After washing off the soap from his body, Nate lowered his head as thoughts of confusion started to mess with his mind. In someway, Nate felt guilty because he is always chewing and spitting out Elena for cheating on him but here he was jerking off and thinking about Chloe in all her naked glory although they had reunited with each other not even few hours ago at the bar and then going to the club, dancing away with her.

However, Nate couldn't help having these thoughts of Chloe this way for the simple fact that this wasn't the first time that Chloe and Nate didn't have sex with each other. Even during the events of the Marco Polo case, they had spent many nights together in bed with no regrets until Elena had to return back in his life once more and making Chloe walk out of his life while starting a new one with Elena.

If given the choice between Elena and Chloe, Nate would have just stayed with Chloe and let Elena walked out of his life, had he known that Elena was going to take his heart and shattering it like glass. Waking from his thoughts, Nate turned off the shower, dried himself off thus finding a new clean of boxers to put on so that he can try and get some sleep before the sun rise.

Climbing into bed and turning off the television, Nate laid his head on the pillow, closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake his mind and thoughts.

* * *

_Nate: Venusgirl, you made me sound a little gay on that part where i was masturbating. What the fuck? *shaking his head*_

_Venusgirl: Hey you wanted a sex scene with Chloe and you got your wish. Cut me some slack. _

_Nate: And I thought that you were going to make this dramatic._

_Venusgirl: Can you at least be happy with that fact that you got a sex dream of Chloe? *sighing*_

_Nate: Okay, okay. Let's shake on it. _

_Venusgirl: Sure. *Grabs Nate's hand to shake but feels something fuzzy with a long tail on it.* AHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK NATE?! EWW WAS THAT A FUCKING MICE?!_

_Nate: Payback is a bitch, Venusgirl. Score one for the Nate master. *Starts to laugh and walks away*_

_Venusgirl: You fucking bastard how dare you use one of my phobias against me?! Ugh *goes and washes my hands about 20 times* Please review and until next time. _

_Author's notes: I want to thank those who were patient with me with this story and who followed, reviewed and favored the story. I know that I keep apologizing to you all but it's just I really take a long time to gather my thoughts into my stories and I make sure that I making sense in my fanfics. _

_Plus on top of that my computer was down at the time due to virus and believe it or not it still has a virus going on so I'm basically taking a risk in using it, so I made another chapter for you guys to enjoy and that is my gift to you all in waiting so long for an update so I'm sorry for the inconvenience once again. I'm grateful as well because you guys are motivating me to continue on this story through your reviews and whatnot so I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Good night( or morning to those around the world) and enjoy._

_Disclaimer and warning: For all teeny-boppers under the age of 18, please go elsewhere, this story is meant for those who can handle the sex scenes written and won't go back to their parents, crying saying that the story they read is bad and blah blah. _

_That's all folks_


	6. Super psycho not in love

_**Venusgirl: Hello everyone. I know what I'm going to say but again the computer was out and whatnot so I'm sorry.**_

_**Nate: You something this story a child could have finished.**_

_**Venusgirl: Nate, don't start. *rubbing my temples***_

_**Nate: And don't forget that you left me with blue balls **_

_**Venusgirl: Says the one who placed a mice on my hand which I'm getting you back.**_

_**Nate: Yeah yeah, well anyway if you are done I'm going to read for a bit *walks off***_

_**Venusgirl: *mumbles* read porno mag**_

_**Nate: What's that? *looks at me Venusgirl***_

_**Venusgirl: Oh nothing *looks innocently at him***_

* * *

Chapter 6: Super psycho not in love

The phone started to ring off around 4:00 am in the morning, waking Nate from his sleep as he picked up the phone, looking at it to find he had a missed call from Elena once again. Groaning in annoyance, Nate got up from the bed and head to downstairs to get himself a drink of water and a late night snack. Heading to the kitchen, pass the living room, he saw that the light to the kitchen was already on and Chole was there eating a piece of cake and drinking milk as he entered, making her look up in his direction.

"Morning Nate." Said Chole as she smirked at him

"Morning Chole, you're up a bit early." Said Nate as he went to make some coffee for himself.

"Well you know me, Nate. I can't sleep very well at times." Said Chole as she drank some of her milk as Nate turn on the coffee pot, then taking a seat next to chole.

"So Chole, you never told me your reasons on why you're here in Austrilla." Said Nate as Chole ate a piece of the chocolate cake and chewing on it slowly.

"Well being that you and I have history, I will tell you. Okay, so you know about Harry Flynn right?" Said Chole as Nated looked at her in surprise.

"Harry? I thought he was beaten up by Lazarevic and blown up back in Shambhala." Said Nate as he looked at Chole.

"That's what I thought as well, but that man has more lives then a cat. Well he's very much alive and to make matters worse, Harry was looking for me so he can try to get to you. I don't know what are his reasons being to looking for you but it seems as if he wants revenge for what happened back during the Marco Polo incident." explained Chloe as Nate shook his head.

"So that means when he had that bomb in his hand, he threw it at all three of us, injuring Elena and making his escape?" Said Nate.

"Yes, and not to mention he has one time found a way to contact me on facebook, letting me know somethings about miss sunshine." Said Chole as Nate's eyes widen.

"Wait a mintue, you mean Harry told you somethings about Elena?" Asked Nate as Chole gave him a serious.

"Yes, he told me everything. Harry and Elena has been speaking a lot, according to Harry. Elena would tell him about the trouble marriage you two went through and the places you went off to do some treasure hunting." Explained Chole as Nate got up, went to get his cup of coffee, sitting back down and slowly sipping on it.

"All this time, Elena was playing me for a fool, talking to Harry behind my back, while cheating on me and not to mention, making my life a loving hell. This was just all an act on, pretending that she loved me when in reality it's just another game to her." Said Nate as he gripped his cup angerily.

"I couldn't believe what I heard from his lips, and to think about things, I thought that Elena and you were doing well till Harry told me everything about it. I find it kinda of strange however considering the fact that Harry never liked talking to Elena all like that then suddenly he's talking about her as if they were the best of friends." said Chole

"You mean more like fuck buddies. I mean Chole this is a man who frame me to get the piece of the treasure himself thus me getting locked up, and peeing in a bucket for a day, betrayed us, used you to play both sides of good and evil. Oh and lets not forget we were going to be turned into fertilzer when he threw that bomb at us, almost killing Elena, you, and myself!" Yelled Nate quietly while Chole shook her head in agreement.

"Yes, Nate." Said Chole as Nate started to pace back and forth.

"Now Harry is back once more to make chaos along with Elena...Wow things couldn't get any better no it had to get worse." Said Nate as he sat back down as his phone started to ring off, making both Chole and Nate look at he phone at the same time.

"What Elena?" Said Nate as he grit his teeth in rage.

"_Nate, my husband how are you?" _Asked Elena as Nate got even more pissed off and got up from his chair

"Don't call me your husband you lying, piece of shit. Why the fucking hell you didn't tell me what Harry was alive, you harlot?!" Yelled Nate as Chole look on at him.

"_What the fuck are you talking about Nate?! Harry is dead!" _Said Elena as Nate was ready to scream out loud but bit his hand from doing so and calming down a bit.

"Harry is still alive, and all this time you were talking to him, behind my back. This marriage has been nothing but a scam and lies! How could you Elena?!" Yelled Nate

"_Nate, I wasn't talking to him at all! Where are you getting these lies from?!" _Yelled Elena

"A little birdy told me about it, you stupid bitch. Answer my question, Elena! Why?!" Asked Nate as Chole got a message from her phone.

"_Nate, it was outta of love. To get more money to live and made have Harry help us. Do you possibly think I slept with Harry to make a deal like this?" _Said Elena

"You know something, I think you did. Everything makes since now and that's why you were always off messing around and how you used to call other guys names to mask off the one name you were trying to keep from me. You were fucking Harry Flynn, my enemy!' Said Nate as Chole poked at Nate's arm to get his attention.

"_Nate, I wouldn't think of sleeping with the enemy at all for money reasons._" Said Elena as Chole took the phone from Nate's hands and hung up on her.

"Chole why did you do that?!" Yelled Nate

"I just got a message from Harry, and Elena was tracing your call to give him the location as to where we are. Nate it's no longer safe here, we have to wake up Victor and Rachel now before Harry gets here along with Elena. We have to move now." Said Chole as she got up from the table and ran upstairs to wake up the Sullvian Siblings while Nate follow her upstairs to get himself dressed while packing the things he needed.

"Nate what the hell is going on?" Said Victor as he came inside Nate's room.

"Harry's alive, Vic and Elena was working with him the whole time, messing with him and making deals behind my back. Now Harry is on his way over here along with Elena, and he may put all of us in harms way." Explained Nate as Victor looked at him shockingly

"Well let's get packed up and ready to go then." Said Victor as he left to get his sister up and dressed himself. Chole then came in the room, dressed in her red shirt and brown pants.

"Nate, give me your phone." Said Chole as Nate handed his phone to her. Chole took her phone out then went downstair as Nate followed behind her. Going to the fireplace, chole got some wood, fuel, and a match then started the fire. Taking both the phones, Chole then chuck them in to the flames, watching them get burned.

"We can get new phones once we leave from here, but for now we can do without them." Said Chole as both Victor and Rachel came downstairs, all ready and packed up to go.

"Victor and Rachel, I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Said Nate apologtically

"It's quite alright, I had to deal with this before many times so this is nothing new. Victor, where do we head off now? Asked Rachel.

"We head back to the Himalayas, and hide out in the village where we stayed at. I have weapons already in the car and in the plane in case we need to use them." Said Victor as the four of them went to the car, armed themselves with weapons and got inside the jeep.

"I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of a ride so be ready for anything." Said Nate as Victor started his car and drove off away from the Sillvian household. Miles down the highway to get to the airport. a black SUV were trailing behind them fast and hit the bumper of the car as one of the guys in the mask started to shoot at the car, shooting out the window from the jeep.

"Shit already!" Said Nate as he took his handgun and started to shoot at the SUV as Chole joined in and used her shotgun to try to take out the tires from the car.

"Hang on guys!" Said Victor as he started to drive at 80 miles per hour as gun battled issued between both cars. Rachel screamed as she looked at the gun on the ground, took it out in fear and started to shoot away, killing one of the men in the head.

"Nate use this!" Said Chole as she passed Nate an Ak-47. Nate took the gun and started to fire at everyone in the car while Chole aim for the tires until she hit one, poping it while Nate shot at the hood of the car, causing the SUV to go off the side and blow up, killing off the men inside.

"Yes, take that you bastards!" Yelled out Nate as chole put down the weapons

"Well looks like Harry, send off some of his guys to do his dirty work."Said Chole as Nate panted for air

"A coward always sends off his rats to do the work for him. Glads that's over for now." Said Nate as Victor continued to drive off as the morning sun started to raise over the horizon.

Meanwhile, Elene was checking something online, where she saw the gun battle that was being recorded from the SUV before the footage was cut off. Her phone started to ring off her as she clicked at a few buttons before picking up the phone.

"_Did they killed them?" _Said a voice over the phone.

"Unfortunatly no. The mission was a failure and all of the men died upon explosion." Said Elena as the person on the other phone breathe a sigh.

"_He's slicker then I thought. Don't worry we well eventually find out where we go next. Besides you have to uphold your end of the bargain Elena._" Said the voice

"I know Harry. Why else you think I told you of all the places he has gone treasure hunting? So we can profit from him assets once he's dead. Maybe once we get what we want from him, we can spend the rest of our lives together." Said Elena smiling as Harry sigh through the phone.

"_Yeah sure, whatever. Just keep focus on your mission and you may just have a reward at the end of all of this."_Said Harry as he hung up the phone while Elena smiled.

"_**Oh Nate, I'm sorry I cheated my way like this but I needed that excitement that you didnt want to give me. I hope you understand to never cross me, and if I can't have you then no one will. Not Chole, not anyone else**_." Said Elena to herself as she got up and went to take a shower for the evening.

* * *

_**Venusgirl: *hears the shower in the bathroom* hmm looks like Nate is taking a shower, well maybe I should just...*goes over the the kitchen sink, turns it on then suddenly hears Nate screaming from the shower***_

_**Nate: Oh what the hell, I was in the shower! *coming out the bathroom with a towel around his waist***_

_**Venusgirl: I'm sorry, I had to wash some dishes and well you know the rest. *smiled at him as I went to turn on the tv* Hey Nate, its the news about your wife again.**_

_**News achorman Dan: Breaking news, about Elena fisher whom apprehanded by authories for countless of charages that she faces tonight. Going live to Sarah. Sarah?**_

_**Reporter on the scene(Sarah): Yes Dan, Elena fisher was taken prison after her sentencing after the reckless driving she has caused resulting in accidents and 2 people injured. She was taken to trial and was sentenced. Her reaction was none to pleasant at all.**_

_**Footage in Elena's sentencing**_

_**Judge Judy: Has the Jury reached the verdict for the defendant?**_

_**Jury(Female): Yes we have your honor. **_

_**Judge Judy: How do you find the dedefendant?**_

_**Jury (Female): We find Elena fisher guilty of all charges.**_

_**Judge Judy: Elena Fisher you will spend two years in prison. You will attend anger management classes and also classes on how not to drink and drive. Maybe this will be a lesson for you not to be an idiot, stelaing someone else's car and creating chaos. That's all**_

_**Elena Fisher: *standing up* You can do this to me, you fucking bitch. I wasn't under the influence *throws the glass of water at the Judge as cops tried to drag her away to the cell***_

_**Judge Judy: Add a new charge along with others. Assult against a Judge of the law. That's all *as Judge Judy walked out of the court room while Elena was struggling to get the officers off her, thus getting a pitcher of water then chucking at the cameraman, cutting off the feed***_

_**Reporter on the scene(Sarah): Elena Fisher, was sentence to two years and 360 days in a woman's prison with added charges of assult and resisting. **_

_**New acherman (Dan): Now about our cameraman, whom was filming the whole outburst in the courtroom, how is he doing tonight?**_

_**Reporter on the scene(Sarah): He's in the hospital with minor injures to the face, and needs a few stitches on his forehead and the hospital reports that he should be well and back out to film the job once more, making a full recovery.**_

_**New acherman (Dan): Thank you Sarah. Now we turn to the polls in the politcial race. Don- **_

_**Venusgirl:*turns off the tv* Yea don't want to hear about the politcial race but hey at least Elena will be in jail for some time.**_

_**Nate: Yes I'm free from that crazy psycho ex of mine. *goes back to shower and sings***_

_**Vensugirl: *shakes my head***_

_**Author notes: Sorry for the short chapter on this story, I hope you enjoyed this. I know Harry Flynn, had died in uncharted 2 but wanted to add him to the mix of things because lets face it, he was an asshole for doing that to Nate and framing him like that.**_

_**So what better way to start off some action. I know you guys are hoping for a smut sex and don't worry there will be one but I can't say yet when. So thank you once again and i will try to finish this story. **_

_**Plus I got a new computer and i got my other computer working as well but both of them need anti-virus so that they won't die on me and so that I can continue this and many more fanfictions I have to finish. **_

_**Thank you for sticking through with me in this. I really appreciate it.**_


	7. update

_**Updates**_

_**Hello everyone, Venusgirl here. Okay i know many of you like the story when fire burns ashes remains and I thank each and everyone of you for following reading and reviewing the story. It has motivoted me in to continuing the story even though I thought this story wasn't going no where. **_

_**Unforturealy, I have decided to go to a different site where I will continue the uncharted series as well as my other fanfictions that I write due a message being sent by catspats31, stating that one of my stories titled: "Nightly rage, end in love" was too explict and thus was to be taken down if I didn't remove the details of the sexual scene that was written even though it was placed in the mature section as was stated that fanfiction doesn't support MA stories.**_

_**I always put warning disclaimers in all my stories so that this won't happen but sadly it didn't help and so I will take my written else where. **_

_**All of my future stories will be posted on the website Achieve of our own webiste and Daviant art. I will soon have a Wattpad up and post the same stories on there as well. **_

_**I thank you all so much and I hope to see you all again. **_

_**Much love,**_

_**Venusgirl2090**_

**_ : I'm under the name ravenblood2090_**

**_DeviantArt: angelrose1990_**


End file.
